Naruto Namikaze : Sage of Foxes
by iNexu
Summary: Naruto is attacked by drunken villagers for the last time. He leaves the village with Kyuubi for nine years and comes back strong to prove himself again to this dreadful village. Will he be a hero in the end? Or a villain? Rated 'M' for language.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue and Return

Yeah, I'm gonna rewrite all these chapters that are short..might combine them together.

Enjoy I guess. Don't expect the best.. I don't own Naruto!

* * *

_RUN!_

RUN!

That was the only thing that came across his mind. Naruto, 5 year old boy is getting chased by a mob of drunken villagers. They were throwing taunts.. sluggish taunts towards him. He didn't deserve this! Well maybe, the bar wasn't a good spot to vandalize after all.

"h-h-hey kiidddd..*hiccup* coommmeee back hereee *hiccup* and take it like a maaaaaaaaaann... deeeemonnnn...*hiccup*"

Naruto eye twitched. _Demon.._ why did they call him that? Yes, thats right. That fox thing that appeared in his dreams before he wakes up. Too bad, he wasn't paying attention to the rock infront of him and he tripped.

"AGH!" Naruto crashed into the ground headfirst. He spit out the gravel and dirt in his mouth. Naruto yelled in terror as the drunkards locked onto him. The started beating him up with beer bottles, torturing him as the bottle smashes against his skin.

_Help..._ His vision was getting blurry, and the last thing he sees is a jounin with a unnatural hair bleached white rescued him. "Stay with me Naruto! Come on damnit, not again! _NARUTO!_"

"**Hey kit.**"

It was that fox thing again. He had no idea where this originally came from but oh well.

"What it is it, _fox._"

"**You want to get stronger right? So everyone could ****acknowledge your pitiful existence?**

**Is that correct mortal?" **

"Yeah.. I guess.."

**"Let me help you then kit. Leave this shithole and I'll train you."**

Swearing huh?

"Whats the catch?"

**"There is no catch. I am just merely sick of getting sealed in a weak meatbag. Its quite a shame to get beaten up by mere mortals you know..**

Naruto looked to the side quite embarrassed"

**"Back to the point, leave this village before the sun rises and its a deal. Think about it. You got 5 hours."**

"W-wa.." wait he was gonna say. Before the the fox lunged his arm out and pierced through Naruto's feeble body._

Naruto's eyes burst open. Panting heavily, he glanced at his surroundings. A simple plain white room and the only decoration is a plant set near a single visiting chair. He sees a object on the visiting chair. He focuses harder and realises its the Third Hokage. "Ojji-san." No response. "OJJI-SAN!"

"Huh? What? Whos there? Oh Naruto-kun your awake!" Third Hokage broke into a smile.

"The doctors told me you were here, so I came here as fast as I could!" Sarutobi explained.(1)

He asked sternly, "Naruto-chan what happened?"

"Well you see.. I accidentally tripped into a shop window.." Naruto's eyes wandered the room. He lied. It wasn't his best lie, but who could blame him?

"Oh, I see. Well, I gotta go I have paper work to get back to." The Third gets up and walks out the room. Before he closes the door he adds, "Naruto-chan, promise me you won't get into anymore trouble understand?"

Naruto nods, and the Third leaves. He sighs, and gets back to bed.

Naruto finishes the note. Its night, it has been decided. He is gonna leave Konohagakure and become strong. Naruto opens the window, and the cold air made the hair on the back of his head tingle. "This is it. The end of a story, and a beginning of a new one!" He rose his head

high, looking quite proud of his decision. 'Good-bye Konoha..' he uttered in his mind. And proceeded to jump out the wind to a cold void.

!#$^&*TIME SKIP 9 YEARS*&^%$#!

"Shizune, what day is it?"

"April 11, milady."  
A cold breeze entered from the open window.

A cloaked figure approaches the gates of a rather familiar village. The symbols carved onto gates read out, 'Konohagakure'. Had a nice ring to it. The figure continued walking through the gates when the gatekeeper shouted, "HEY! You gotta have a visitor pass or permission from the Hokage to proceed throu-" Was all he could say before a swift chop to the neck stopped him in his tracks.

His eyes rolled back, and fell back in a awkward position. Twitching before settling again. 'Pathetic.. and I used to live here.' Naruto sighed silently as he hid the body somewhere in the bushes. He continued his journey to the Hokage's Tower when he noticed the long forsaken Ichiraku Ramen Stand. He stopped to examine it. Made of the finest pine in Konoha, red banner in the front of the stand waving in the wind, Naruto couldn't believe it stood for 20 years straight. "N-n-naruto? Is that you?" Ayame asked.

Naruto muttered, "Yeah."

"You been gone for nine years Naruto. What-t were you doing?" Ayame stuttered a bit. Naruto's cold reply surprised her. The Naruto nine years ago would shout a cheerful, 'YEAH!'.

"None of your buisness."

Before Ayame could ask another question, Naruto was gone.

_Wheres the Naruto I knew?_

Naruto appeared near the Hokage tower. (2)

As Naruto was going to enter, he glanced up to the Hokage Monument. There was now five faces. There seemed to be a woman presently as Hokage. He could sense her chakra. Quite fierce, but always seems to lower a bit at times. Naruto ignored this and walked up to the doors of the office. Hearing a smash, and sees this as the absolute _best_ opportunity to meet her proceeded to open the doors but then was stopped by one of the guards.

"Halt. Who goes there?"

"Namikaze Naruto. Who is the present Hokage?"

"Are you fucking with me or are you a traveler?"

"Depends."

The Anbu stepped back slightly, "The current Hokage is Tsunade."

'Is he lying?'

Kyuubi muttered, "**No.**" he then yawned in his mind.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but shes rather -"

Naruto kicked the door off its fucking hinges(3).

All he saw was a brunette huddling in a corner trying to protectherself from a mad woman throwing everything she could have her hands on. A book when flying his way.. Naruto catched it, and threw it with even more force. Tsunade barely dodged it as it broke the window and was launched to oblivion.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

Tsunade eyes widened. "N-namikaze?" Tsunade suddenly appeared infront of Naruto and grabbed him by the collar, "Are you messing with me? Kami, I swear if your messing with me I will.."

"I am Namikaze Naruto." Naruto's eyes were blank. His sapphire eyes frozed. It showed no emotion.

Tsunade let go, and sighed. "Shizune..get up."

"Milady.."

Tsunade apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Naruto replied blankly.

"So your Minato's son eh? You resemble him too much." Tsunade exclaimed lightly, eyeing his choice of clothing.

(A/N I wil make this simple. Imagine Sage Naruto with no sage eyes, no scroll, orange-black jacket is now red-black jacket. so it matches the cape. cape is long enough to be a hood. no headband)

No response.

"Okay, since your Minato's son, I'll give you the keys to the Namikaze compound. All to yourself." Tsunade walked to her still intact desk and threw the keys towards him. He catched it with zero effort.

'**Pffft.**'

"Your father, how do you know him Naruto?"

".. I have my ways."

Tsunade nodded, and tossed him a headband.

"You'll need this for your time here."

"Thanks." Naruto slipped it into his pouch along with his Hidden Sand, Mist, Waterfall, Sound, Cloud, Rain, Rock, and Grass Headbands.

"I'll take my leave."

Naruto turned around and vanished into a puff of smoke.

"What are we gonna do with him, Tsunade?"

"I don't know Shizune, I don't know.."

Sorry guys it was short. I will have to rewrite the next 2-3 chapters to make it make more sense..rofl.

* * *

(1) Sarutobi sounds like an idiot because hes talking to a five year old..

(2) If your wondering why Naruto couldn't have just teleported from gates - hokage tower is because I need to wedge that little ichiraku ramen part in.

(3) I'm sorry, I truely am. I just HAD to do it.

Yeah. Tell me your thoughts on this rewritten chapter! And yeah as mentioned above, it will most likely be short.. It will also be thin, but blame my damn editing software. (only goes to 6 inches wide. try measuring your computer screen.)

Yeah thanks, R&R! And lets hope I'll update often..I'm refering to major disappointments in fans.. And also don't read the three following chapters as they will be updated!


	2. Chapter 2 : A Stroll around Konoha!

Hehe.. This is my second chapter! My official second chapter! Like..my first, second chapter! Cool! Awesome! Outrageous! Dattebayo!

* * *

Another thing that captured his eye was a sword. Not any ordinary sword.

Naruto held it and looked at it carefully. It had a handle with a fox carved into it.

And a note attached to it..

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_by now you should already know_

_that I, Minato Namikaze, am your father._

_I found this sword during one of my trips._

_I tried a few practice swings but it'd just _

_glow and get very heavy. It had a fox car-_

_ved into it so I'm pretty sure Kyuubi had s-_

_omething to do with this sword. One of t-_

_he reasons I sealed the Kyuubi into you._

_I hope you use this sword wis_y._

_A_hh_h i_ se_ms K_uu__ _s_

_prob__ly c__ming. Y_u_ mo_her_

_a__ fath__ lo__ y__._

_- S__ned_

_Namikaze Minato_

* * *

Naruto started having tears in his eyes but then Kyuubi mumbled mockingling, "Awww..my pupil finally decides to cry? I thought you said 'Ninjas don't cry.' "

"Your right," Naruto wiped "I did." And once again Naruto put on a serious face.

"Good." Kyuubi finally said. "Now go work on that little scroll you have in your pocket. And later summon Luytou (Looi e tu) to help you with kenjutsu."

Naruto asked, "How do I know if the sword will work on me?"

" I know because I made that sword. "

Naruto nodded, hung the sword's band around his neck so that the sword was placed on his back, and poofed away to the lower levels of the house.

Kyuubi followed and poofed back into his host.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in the kitchen, 'kinda' hungry since he skipped breakfast.

He was about to ask Kyuubi permission to eat when he heard him say, "Yes."

Naruto mentally nodded and walked out of the compound, hoping that they installed a Yakitori stand somewhere..

* * *

Poor Naruto still trying to find a Yakitori stand bumped into someone. Naruto's hood popped off, and he heard, "Naruto?.." the person Naruto bumped into was the second greatest(1) pervert in Konoha, Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto put his hood back into place, and answered simply;

"Kakashi."

"Tsk, tsk. Still no respect to your elders?"

"I only respect one."

"And who might that be?"

"..."

"Anyways, where you been? You disappear before the Chunin exams and reappear five years later? And you call me late."

"I'm just back to keep a promise.." Naruto whispered.

"What..?"

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Do you know the nearest Yakitori stand?"

"Oh, somewhere across Ichiraku Ramen."

And Naruto disappeared, 'somewhere' near the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

"Naruto..how much have you grown.." Kakashi said to himself. And continued his way to the bar to tell Asuma and all about Naruto's return.

* * *

_~~5 Minutes Passed~~_

Naruto left some money on the table and walked out of the stand with his hood still on.

_'Walk to a field near your old Team 7 training grounds.. Practice Rasengan for most of the day there. I'll tell you stop whenever I feel like. ' _Kyuubi said.

'Yes..'

_'You might also encounter some of your old teammates sparring. If they ask you to spar with them, answer 'Yes' I'd like to see how much you progressed.'_

Naruto disappeared after hearing all that, to Field 508. One field near Field 507; Team 7 training grounds.(2)

* * *

Naruto reappeared and took out the little scroll. It said;

(A/N Sorry for interrupting the story but I'm not 'experienced' at writing stuff on scrolls. So..be warned! :o. P.S. You can skip this if you want. .)

_Rasengan._

_Rank : A_

_Creator : Minato Namikaze_

_Description : A A-ranked jutsu made by Minato Namikaze. It is seen as a spiraling ball of wind element chakra and standard chakra. UNFINISHED_

_Hand Seals : None_

_Instructions : There are two versions. Shadow clone and solo. Shadow Clone : Clone move hand in circular movement around palm of user's hand. User transfer normal chakra, and clone transfers wind element chakra. There are also two solo versions. Solo 1 : Transfer both wind element chakra and normal chakra into one hand with control. Solo 2 : Use one hand and grab the other arm. The hand transfers either wind element chakra or normal chakra. Do the samething with the arm. Success of doing so, you will have Rasengan! It should be on one of your hands.. To use the jutsu, smash 'Rasengan' into your oponnent for devestating results._

'Hmm. Seems simple enough. I'll try the 'Solo 1' '

Naruto proceeded with the instructions and ended up with a rasengan.

"Lets test it out!" Naruto exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Rasengan!" Naruto smashed it into a giant boulder.

The boulder, broke in half and broke into halves again. Then they all crumpled to dust.

"Heh. This will be very useful in the future.." Naruto said looking at the results of such a simple jutsu.

* * *

"Sasuke? What was that?"

"..."

"..Umm.. Well.. Sasuke-kun!(3) Shouldn't we get back to training?

"Hn."

* * *

(1) = In my opinion. Jiraiya is the first! :D

(2) = Making this up..

(3) = Does Sakura say 'Sasuke-kun?' or does she say 'Sasuke'?

Haha sorry guys for the short chapter. Got a little..lazy.. Haha. Anyways enjoy, enjoy. I'll be working on my next chapter! R&R Please.

EDIT : OMG So sorry guys. I deleted CH 2 TWO TIMES just because of little mistakes I found. So sorry for everyone who put me and the story on alert..


	3. Chapter 3 : Meetings in Konoha!

Radio: Heeelllloooo everybody! Red334(Nickname subject to change..) here!Chapter 3 of my latest story!Any Grammer/Grammar, spelling, wrong names, or anything don't hesistate to P.M. me the problem! I'll make sure to correct these errors in the next chapter. Enjoy my story!..*Radio cuts off*

Previously on Naruto Sage of Foxes ;

"Sasuke? What was that?"

"..."

"..Umm.. Well.. Sasuke-kun! Shouldn't we get back to training?

"Hn."

(A/N : By now you should already know who these people is..the third member isn't a OC! Thats your only hint.)

* * *

"Demon Summoning Jutsu!"

Lets just say, you can hear a loud growling/screaming(1) miles and miles away.

"Who dares summon me?!" Luytou starts looking around frantically.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Its me Naruto."

"Oh. Hey Naruto-boy! Long time no see!" Luytou exclaims, followed by a sweatdrop from Naruto.

Luytou is about two feet high, and 3 feet long. So you can be able to ride on him.(2) He has silver fur with white strips of lighting. Luytou has red eyes with blackish-grey fox pupils, and a scar covering the right eye..Kinda like Kakashi. He has a sword on his back, that he can grab with his tail.

* * *

"S-Sasuke..? D-Did yo-u h-hear th-at?!" Sakura said panic-like.

"I did. It sounds like its coming from Field 508. Lets go investigate."

Sasuke lit up his Mangekyou Sharigan and walked towards Field 508. Followed by Sakura, and the third member's silency(3).

* * *

"Fox, teach me the arts of Kitsune Seijin Kenjutsu." Naruto asked, kneeing down in respect.

Luytou exploded in laughter for some, strange reason. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..?"

"Fool! Kitsune Seijin Kenjutsu is the hardest kenjutsu in all of the land! The last person I trained _died_ trying!"

"So? I am certainly stronger than that wimp." Naruto answered.

Dead silence.

"Look out, Naruto-boy!" Luytou pounced on Naruto, as a shuriken and a kunai come by.

Luytou turned around and growled towards the bushes, equipping the sword with his tail (3).

Naruto got up and grabbed one of his custom melee knives and did a stance that came from the style named, "Koodori Doragon Fuukaku" that Kyuubi taught him as a boy (4).

"Who are you? Why are you here?!" Sasuke asks.

"..."

"You better answer Sasuke-kun, or I'll beat you to a pulp!"

Naruto dropped his stance, smirks, chuckles, then starts laughing like a madman.

"Whats so funny?!" Sasuke asked suspicious and curious.

"Oh nothing, its just that I can't believe you forgot your own teammate."

"Your not our teammate!" screamed Sakura,

"He is!" Sakura starts pointing at the third/fourth member of Team 7.

"I have a name. Its Sai." Sai said.

His answer was a punch in the head.

"Back to the subject, who are you?!" Sasuke asked, once more.

Naruto grinned under his hood and took it off.

Sakura gasped, "N-n-aru-to?!?"

"The one and only."

"You left us dobe. Why?"

Naruto turned around.

"Reasons."

"Name me one."

"Treatment."

"Treatment?"

"Are you stupid, Uchiha?!"

Sasuke winced.

"You heard what I said. Treatment. Nothing more, nothing less."

Naruto starts walking off, with Luytou following.

"Naruto wait!"

Naruto stops. Glares at Sakura, and continues walking.

"Naruto!" Sakura screams and attempted to run to Naruto to reason with him.

"Don't."

"W-w-h-a?"

"Just don't."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and went back to the Field they were in.

Sai just looked up from his drawing-book-thingy and followed Sasuke.

Sakura stared at the spot Naruto was once standing in. And went back to the training field.

The only thing Sakura and Sasuke thought was, 'Naruto..'

* * *

Luytou looks up to Naruto's grey emotionless eyes.

"Naruto-boy, lets continue training shall we?"

Naruto nods.

"As I was saying, Naruto-boy, Kitsune Seijin Kenjutsu is one of the hardest Kenjutsu in the world. There are two diffrent types. Human, and fox. Fox Style, I can teach you 24/7 if you like. But for Human Style..I have limited chakra reserves, unlike Kyuubi..It will last, hmm, lets say 5 hours? Yes, 5 hours can I stay in human form. So, for 5 hours I can teach you the Human Style Kitsune Seijin Kenjutsu. To teach you any Kitsune Seijin Kenjutsu you need to be in Kitsune Seijin mode."

"Kitsune Seijin mode?"

"Naruto-boy, do you know how to gather up the darkness of this world?"

* * *

Yippe yai yay (o.O). I finished my third chapter.. thats kinda short. Sorry..getting _too_ lazy. I have state reports in my way aswell. So I can't make that much chapters..Sorry..R&R Please. And thanks for reading!

Kitsune Seijin Kenjutsu = Fox Sage Kenjutsu

Kenjutsu = Something like, 'Arts of the Sword' or something..

Koodori Doragon Fuukaku = Dancing Dragon Style

YESH! I am starting to use japanese thingies majiggys..Yeah..

(1) I didn't know what to put besides screaming/growling. :P

(2) Is that rideable? Tell me by review. I'll try to change it in my other chapters..

(3) I said this as in, like, ummm.. the holster-thing holding the sword is on his back. His tail is long enough to grab the handle and pull it out of its holster-thing.

(4) Read the definition above if you have know fucking clue of what Koodori Doragon Fuukaku means.

Okay! Thanks for reading again! Sorry to say, won't see update until next month or in a couple of weeks. I'm also traveling on July something for two whole weeks. Sorry, again, :/ Truly sorry. Okay Read and review!R&R! Don't flame! No angry reviews! K, see you in a few..


End file.
